Phase-Locked Loop (PLL) frequency synthesizers may employ injection-locked digitally controlled oscillators (ILD) as a first stage of a feedback frequency divider. An ILD may use less power when compared to other types of frequency dividers. A disadvantage of the ILD is a limited injection locking range over only a narrow frequency band. This limited locking range may additionally depend on manufacturing process variation. Furthermore, some applications that include PLLs may operate with frequency modulation that has a large input amplitude, such a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar. An ILD that can operate with high amplitude frequency modulation may introduce unwanted noise. Therefore, design of a wide locking range and low-noise ILD may be a reason some applications will use a current-mode logic (CIVIL) frequency dividers, though a CIVIL frequency divider may consume more power than an ILD.